Circuitboards
by IceQueen2196
Summary: A collection of drabbles and oneshots starring everyone's favourite sentient robots. Usually fluffy. Usually.
1. Rainbow Road

**Hai all! This isn't going to be a ****_story_****, so much as a collection of oneshots and drabbles (maybe a twoshot thrown in occasionally).**

**I'm going to be using the fabulous Thomas Tom Tom's Transformer characters, because I was convinced to write one with them, then two with them, and suddenly this happened, so if you don't know them, I'd suggest going to check them out. Of course, it's usually not necessary.  
-**

**Characters: Jenny Oates (Jolt) and Sam Walsh (Soundwave)  
**-

**Rainbow Road**-

Jenny knew the other people on the plane thought that they were crazy. She and Sam could both hear the whispers as they would lean into each other and write on each others' arms with a finger. She also knew how much it was getting to Sam. He had been increasingly agitated by being unable to be self-sufficient lately, and the blatant judgement wasn't helping anything. Jenny sighed and leaned on Sam's shoulder, holding his hand, slowly massaging the back with her thumb. He began to tap his finger against the side of her hand. She recognised it as Morse code immediately.

"What does it look like outside?" Sam asked, and Jenny leaned across him to look out the window. Clouds were the only thing she could see. But as she watched, the sunlight hit a cloud wisp perfectly, and refracted into a million colours.

"Rainbows," she answered. "We're traveling on a rainbow road."

Even though he'd never seen a rainbow, Sam smiled. Jenny didn't know what he was picturing in his head, but she knew it was beautiful.


	2. The Danger of Dances

**Characters: Jack Jasper (Jazz), Minerva Quebec (Minerva) , Paul Rowley (Prowl), Eilidh Dalton (Red Alert)**

* * *

There was something about Jack that Minerva found both electrifying and magnetizing, and rather frightening. Not frightening enough to stop her from sneaking glances across the packed room at him, though. It was only because she was waiting for his signal, she insisted to herself. But every time she'd close her eyes, even to blink, she'd see Jenny there with that look that she always gave Eilidh when she'd insist that she didn't like Paul. Okay, so maybe Jack was handsome and cute and smart and a giant man-child and perfect. So what?

Jack jumped when Paul appeared beside him. he hadn't been watching - no, that sounded too creepy, ...observing, maybe? Yeah, observing from a distance - Minerva, what? Not at all. Certainly not watching how the shadow of her nose moved over her lips as she'd move her head. No, of course not. Or the way her dress fit her _just_ right. Nope. Not at a- Oh! There was the song! Time to get Paul on the dance floor, to "accidentally" get him to dance with Eilidh. Of course, the plan also stated that he'd end up dancing with Minerva. Oh, there they were. Now, steer Paul to Eilidh, grab Minerva, get Paul to dance, and... and... good god, Minerva smelled even better than usual, her normal mint mixing with vanilla that really shouldn't smell good, but totally did.

"Earth to Jack, you there?" Minerva asked, her arms looked around his neck.

"Yeah, just...thinking," Jack stammered.

"Good, I can't have anything happen to my Jack," she answered, then froze was she realised what she'd said. "I - I mean, uh... like, um..."

Jack smiled. "Your Jack," he repeated, testing the words. "Well, I guess that makes you my Minerva."

She flushed darkly.

"Guess so."


	3. When You Walk in the Room

**Characters: Sam Walsh (Soundwave) and Jenny Oates (Jolt)**

* * *

Jenny didn't know how he did it, but Sam always knew when she'd walk into a room. Even before Eilidh, who always knew everything, he'd know. She could make no sound, give no indication that she was there at all. He'd always know, though. He'd smile that adorable smile that melted her from the inside out, and turn towards time she'd ask him about it, though, he'd just kiss her cheek or her nose and tell her that a man was entitled to his secrets.


End file.
